


Wildfire, Tsunami, Natural Disaster

by FlameFox345



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bridal Style, Coffee Shop, College, College AU, Everyone else is really tall, Fluff, John is really short, M/M, Nicknames, This is really cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: They called each other wildfire and tsunami, together a natural disaster. No one really wondered why.(My self indulgent smol John fic because small short John gives me life, okay? This is nothing but fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF.)





	

John started his day off being scooped up in his best friends arms and being carried out of his dorm. He helped, throwing his arms around Alex's neck in the hope to stay away from the ground and his imminent death. Alex only chuckled, spinning around with John locked in his arms. "Ohmygodohmygod, Alexander Hamilton, put me down right now!" He yelled, flailing his feet towards Alex's side.

Alex rolled his eyes, leaning over and threatening to drop John. John immediately squealed, holding onto Alex's neck tighter, "What happened to 'Oh my god, Alexander Hamilton, put me down.'" Alex mocked, sticking out his tongue. John pouted in his arms, looking away.

Alex chuckled, leaning down to press his nose to John's. "You're a brat, you know that?" He whispered, before leaning back and beginning to walk out of the building and through campus.

They got a few stares, mainly tired students that were shocked to see someone skipping while carrying someone else this early. "Anyway, I'm kidnapping you," Alex said, ignoring John's mutter of, "I thought you already did." Alex continued, "Laf and Herc are at My Shot (of Expresso) and wanted us to come say hi!" John rolled his eyes, only Hamilton could be this enthusiastic at nine in the morning.

John had finally decided to give in to the transportation, leaning his head back against Alex's forearm. He had been planning to grab some coffee on the way to the store, but apparently Alex had different ideas. My Shot (of Expresso) came into view, and he let a small smile slip onto his face. Despite his annoyance, he would never pass up a chance to get all of his friends together.

Alex kicked open the door, still carrying John bridal style into the small café, and was greeted by an amused looking Aaron and Lafayette and Hercules laughing at one of the tables. Hercules was the first to spot them, smirking at their position before greeting them with a smile. "Hey wildfire," he gestured to Alex, "tsunami." He gestured to John.

Before Alex and John became friends, they practically hated each other, always competing for the top prize. Lafayette came up with Alexander's nickname after a particularly nasty fight between John and Alex which ended in tears and panic attacks. Laf had angrily called Alex out for being the cause of their best friend's state. One of the most prominent things they said included the phrase, 'I get it, you're a wildfire!' It wasn't the happiest moment to receive a nickname, but it still stuck.

John's nickname actually came from Alex himself. Their relationship was still rocky, bordering on the line of acquaintances and friends. Alex and Hercules were attached at the hip, and if he was with Hercules, he was with John and Lafayette. Alex's name had basically been changed to wildfire, and on one tense night including the four, Alex and John rekindled the dead spark. Peaceful dinner in Lafayette and John's dorm turned into a full on shouting match. After John's comment of 'Laf was right, you are a fucking wildfire,' Alex replied, 'If I'm a wildfire, you're a tsunami.' And that's when the fight dissolved into laughter.

Later on, the two finally became friends, and Hercules happily nicknamed the two of them natural disaster.

Alex always protested that they weren't that bad, John said otherwise.

Alex chuckled at the nickname, letting John hop down from his arms. "I need to start calling you earthquake or something," he said to Hercules, grinning at the stifled laughter from John. He sat down in one of the seats, leaning back until he felt his back pop and he sighed. "I really should've gotten better sleep last night." John sat down beside him, making a face at Alex.  
"No you shouldn't have, we were watching a movie last night. I would've killed you if you'd have fallen asleep."

Lafayette glanced over at Hercules, raising an eyebrow. Hercules responded in kind, laughing lowly and covering it up with a cough. As they turned back around, Lafayette muttered, "Helpless."

Hercules pushed a small bag towards John and Alex, smiling. "Cookies, Laf and I already had ours." John happily reached towards the cookies, but Alex looked betrayed.  
"You ate before we got here?"  
"Well, you were too busy carrying your boyfriend." Lafayette interjected, causing both Alex and John to sputter and blush.  
"We aren't...whatever." Alex muttered, taking one of the cookies.

Alex took a small bite in his, immediate curling his nose at the taste. "Ew, what is this, peanut butter?" He asked, staring at the cookie. Herc shrugged, "We just asked for four cookies, you can yell at Aaron."

"You can have mine if you want it," John said, going to hand Alex his cookie, but John shook his head. "I don't want it, it's yours, I'll taste it though." He answered.

John took a small bite, grinning at the taste, and before he could bring the cookie back to break it in half, Alex leaned forward and broke a piece off with his teeth. John's eyes widened, jumping away with a squeak. Alex ate the small part of the cookie, seemingly not noticing the red tinge of John's cheeks. "Thanks, I owe you."

Lafayette put their head in their hands and Hercules simply sighed. Helpless was more than right.

"Anyway, Alexander, how are you liking your new dorm," Hercules joked, his voice teasing. Alexander had originally roomed with Herc, but after walking in on Hercules and Lafayette in arather compromising position, he begged to crash with John.

Of course, the other boy couldn't say no, and now they were hiding from TA's the fact that they had basically switched roommates.

"It's great actually, but John puts all of his stuff on the bottom shelves so it's really confusing." Alex answered, and Lafayette promptly busted into laughter. Hercules looked slightly confused before he looked over at John and his face got red before he joined in on the laughter.

John looked over at Alex. "What is so funny? What am I missing?" He asked, and before John could answer, Hercules choked out, "it's because you're like four feet tall Laurens."

Suddenly, John looked extremely hurt. "I am not four feet tall! I'm 5'3", I checked the other day." Lafayette's laughter grew louder, and John's face looked like a strawberry.

"You are pretty short John," Alex muttered. John huffed, crossing his arms.  
"Well not all of us can be freakishly tall like you three." He answered.  
"I'm not freakishly tall." Alex laughed.  
"Yes you are!"

Alex suddenly stood, pulling John from his seat, making John yelp and stumble over to him. "I'm at last tall enough to do this," and then suddenly John's feet weren't on the ground anymore.

John screamed, latching onto Alex's chest in fear. "Ohmyfuckinggod, please put me down, I hate you so much." He hissed into Alexander's chest, but his arms still clutched Alex's shoulders tight.  
"I can't really do that if you're holding onto me, hun." Alex said, bouncing John to prove his point. John's voice heightened and octave and he grabbed tighter.

"John, love, let go." Alex whispered, and John was going to pretend that didn't just happen.  
"No, if I let go you'll drop me and I don't want to die."  
"I won't drop you, I promise. Why don't you trust me?"

Hercules coughed, gaining Alex's attention. "Just make out already, god fucking dammit."

Alex raised an eyebrow, huffing a sigh before he twirled John in his grip. John squealed, clawing at Alex's shirt to keep his grip. He ended up with his arms wrapped around Alex's neck, and his legs hooked around Alex's hips. If anyone looked up the definition of compromising position, they would probably find a of picture of them.

John whimpered, and then Alex's lips were in his and everything went blank. The only thought he had was to kiss back and tighten his limbs. One of them sighed into the kiss, and John's entire body felt like jelly so he loosened his grip just a bit, and Alex's tongue brushed his bottom lip.

But then the moment was gone and John was tumbling to the floor.

The only thing Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron heard for the next fifteen minutes was Alex's profuse apologies and John's angry kitten hissing.


End file.
